Broken Angel
by Anjyu
Summary: Miki and Yuu are having their first child but when tragedy strikes she is forced to pick up the pieces and move on without him. Can she raise a child and not end up breaking apart without him?
1. Tears of an Angel

Miki stayed in a secluded dark corner of her house. It was very dark and the rain began to turn from a gentle patter to a heavy thud. It had been a month since he'd been gone out of their lives forever... Yes their lives... She was due with child at any day now... Why did he have to leave them now? Why now? It had all started the month before... It had been a rainy day like this... She remembered it all... Every fragment every little meaningless detail... That's all she had left to hang onto to keep his presence and memory alive...

  


:::Flash Back:::

  


She gently leaned into his side.

  


"Hey Yuu help me pick out a name for her... She's your baby to." pouted Miki.

  


Yuu chuckled.

  


"I thought we'd already decided on the name Tenshi."he replied gently looking at her.

  


"Why do you want to name her that?" questioned Miki.

  


"Because she's our little angel of promise."he replied.

  


"We've wanted a baby for so long now and finally we're about to live our life long wish."he replied.

  


She nodded.

  


"Yes our little Tenshi." she said as she gently rubbed her stomach.

  


"Yes and together we will raise her and watch her grow into the beautiful reflection of her mother."he said as he turned off the lamp and felt her snuggle into him.

  


He gave her a warm smile as he kissed her good-night.

  


:::End of Flashback:::

  


That had been the last night they'd spent together. 

  


Tears streamed down her face... They'd never get to raise her together or get to watch her grow. Only she would get to. There would be no present to give her daddy on fathers day. There would be no daddy to give her kisses and hugs or be there for her first birthday... 

  


The tears began to pour continuously as she remembered back to that horrible night...

  


:::Flash Back:::

  


Miki sat in her chair catching up on a book. She gently adjusted her reading glasses then the phone rang. She blinked as she gently arose from her chair to answer it.

  


She picked up the phone and put the receiver to her ear. 

  


"Hello?" she said as she spoke into the phone.

  


Miki turned very pale as she slammed the phone on the hook carelessly as it fell off and there was a continuous beeping coming from the phone.

  


She then remembered she'd got into her car and without question drove to the accident scene.

  


She then parked her car on the curb and jumped out as she seen a crowd of people then noticed the whole area was blocked off.

  


She then pushed her way through the crowd noticing policemen trying to keep people from crossing over the rope.

  


"Let me in!" demanded Miki.

  


"I'm sorry miss but you can't proceed past this rope!"said an unfriendly policeman. 

  


"That's my husband in there though!"she screamed back as she broke through and then seen a battered car. Fragments of glass were visible every were but she didn't care she ran to see a bloodied bruised face with matted blond hair being put on a stretcher. The paramedics then placed their hands to the side of his neck and the guy shook his head...

  


He was presumed dead at the scene... Never again to live or breathe or see the birth of his daughter... He wouldn't be there to hold her hand while she screamed in pain or, be there to tell her it was almost over and most of all he'd never get to see or hold his own daughter...

  


Then all she remembered was they placed that white sheet over him... The one she'd often seen in movies to cover dead bodies... She never thought she'd ever be seeing it herself though... Especially seeing it be covered over the love of her life...

  


All she remembered was blacking out after that as she fell to the ground and hearing then faint voices as she went into a coma. 

  


:::End of Flashback:::

  


Miki's sobs turned into loud moan as she fell to the floor and a pool of water surrounded her. She felt the essence of water seep through her garments and onto the floor... It wasn't her tears her water had broke and she fell to the floor unable to move... Then she heard the loud ringing of the phone. Oh how she had wished that ringing would stop... She managed to grab a glass bottle and she threw it at the wall as it made a horrendous crash against the wall and glass went every were. A big bolt of lighting shot outside lighting up the room as she screamed out in agony and pain at the feeling of oncoming child...


	2. Angel of Promise

  
  


The day had been a hard one for Miki. She had been in her home for nearly two hours. If it hadn't been for a neighbor going to check on her she'd could've died as well as her baby.

  
  


Meiko squeezed Miki's hand. Meiko was Miki's only real connection to her childhood she really had left. Her mother had died of brain cancer a few years before and her father was somewhere perhaps in his grave by now. Meiko had left work as soon as she heard the news and had left her husband Miwa a short message on their answering machine saying that she'd gone to the hospital to be with Miki and that she might be home late.

  
  


Miki cried out in pain as she was wheeled down the hallway. She could almost see the reflection of Yuu in her mind pushing her on. This gave her soul a little strength but weakened her body and emotions rather.

  
  


It all happened so fast. She felt herself being lifted upon a bed then being hooked up to an IV, screaming a bit, the feel of Meiko's sweaty palm in hers then a little crying creature being pulled from her and wrapped in a blanket and being handed to her... 

  
  


"What's her name miss?" asked one nurse cooing over the baby.

  
  


Then she remembered it.

  
  


"Her names Tenshi."she then replied.

  
  


"Tenshi Matsuura." she said choking out the ending in a bit of tears then she felt Meiko squeeze her hand tighter and the nurse was gave the hint so she left startled a bit.

  
  


"Miki-chan you must go on... That would be the way Yuu would want it to be... He wouldn't want to see you in tears but he would want to see you both happy." she said as she gently brushed away Miki's tears and gave her a reassuring smile.

  
  


What did Meiko know? She hadn't lost the one person that meant the most to her on this earth ,but she just wanted to make her feel better... She was like her sister and if she lost her dearest friend she'd lose all hope whatsoever. She then began to wonder what she had to live for then she seen little Tenshi in her arms fidgeting a bit. She then studied the small fragment that had come from her. Her hair was a matted black mess and her skin was very pink. She then noticed she had Yuu's nose. Then she opened her crystal wood-brown eyes. She had both their eyes. She gently reached up to Miki with a gentle smile. Miki's heart became a warm pile of jelly that was full of love and compassion for this tiny creature... Yuu had not left her alone after all. Even if he wasn't here there would always be Tenshi and that gave her something to go on living for.

  
  


Meiko rested her hand on Miki's shoulder.

  
  


"I have to be getting back to work Miki-chan but I'll come check upon you tomorrow." replied Meiko as she kissed Tenshi's forehead affectionately.

  
  


"You truly is beautiful Miki and I'm sure Yuu couldn't have wanted a more beautiful daughter." she replied.

  
  


Miki smiled.

  
  


"Night Meiko-chan."replied Miki.

  
  


"Night."replied Meiko as she exited the room.

  
  


Suddenly Tenshi let out a wail.

  
  


"Looks like she's hungry."replied one nurse.

  
  


"Here let me help you."replied the nurse as she helped Miki hold Tenshi in the right position to feed her. The nurses and doctors left them in private so she could feed her. Tenshi soon closed her eyes now dressed in warm clothing and wrapped in a blanket. She soon found Miki's nipple and she nursed content and happy and she soon fell asleep in her arms. Miki sighed and she knew she could hear Yuu's voice softly whisper to her.

  
  


"She's our little angel of promise."

  
  


Miki turned her head and looked out the window to hear the wind blowing and rain still softly pattering against it.

  
  


She sighed. Maybe her mind was just wandering or maybe he really was still there letting her know that he hadn't ever left her at all. 


	3. Pain and Tears

The day finally came when Miki brought Tenshi home. The car ride home was not to comforting because Tenshi cried almost every ten seconds of the way home which made Miwa nervous as he drove.

  
  


Miwa and Meiko had told Miki that they would drive her home and if she needed anything just to let them know. The hospital bills were very high ,but the life insurance that Yuu had left them help pay most of it off. 

  
  


Miwa almost hit an oncoming car as Tenshi's wails got louder.

  
  


"Watch it Miwa! Can you not drive!?" yelled Meiko angrily.

  
  


"I'm sorry It's just so nerve recking when you've got a baby screaming its lungs out in the back seat!" yelled Miwa back as he dodged a car. The yelling just made Tenshi wail louder.

  
  


"Hush! Your scaring her both of you!" yelled Miki as she tried to calm Tenshi down.

  
  


"She's been that way ever since we left the hospital!" yelled Miwa back to her.

  
  


"Miwa-san hush! Don't you yell at Miki that way! You know she's been through a tough time!" yelled Meiko at him.

  
  


"It's not my fault she hasn't got a husband anymore and she depends on everybody else for help!" yelled Miwa without thinking.

  
  


Miki's heart became cold.

  
  


"Stop the car!" she demanded.

  
  


Miwa ignored her as he kept on driving.

  
  


"I said stop it!" she yelled back at him.

  
  


"Ok fine!" he yelled as he stopped the car by the curb. Miki got out of the car and grabbed Tenshi's things.

  
  


She then began walking away.

  
  


"Now look what you've done!" yelled Meiko in rage at Miwa.

  
  


Meiko got out of the car and slammed the door behind her and began to run after Miki.

  
  


"Miki-chan come on you can't carry a new born in the cold!" yelled at Meiko to her.

  
  


"And why not!? Maybe it will prove I'm just not husband less and I don't depend on everyone for help." she yelled back at Meiko.

  
  


"I'm sorry Miki!" yelled out Meiko.

  
  


"What because I lost Yuu!? Is that why your sorry Meiko!?" yelled out Miki in rage.

  
  


"I don't need your pity!" yelled out Miki back to Meiko.

  
  


Meiko stood there and said nothing else as Miki walked away. Soon Miki came to a deserted alley and she sunk down against the wall and began to rock Tenshi back at forth in her arms as she held her close to her breast.

  
  


"This is all your fault Yuu!" yelled out Miki to one in particular as she let out low sob as the wind began to blow and soft white flakes began to fall. 


	4. Angel in Disguise

Snow began to fall gently as Miki held Tenshi close as it became very dark.

  
  


"Shh......It's ok sweetie. Mommy's here." she said as she softly calmed Tenshi down.

  
  


Miki kissed Tenshi's pink little cheeks affectionately.

  
  


"I wish we had a way home..." replied Miki under her breath.

  
  


"Hey don't you think you should be somewhere safe and warm?" replied a voice in the shadows of the alley way.

  
  


"Who's there!?" gasped Miki startled.

  
  


Suddenly a man appeared out of the shadows and Miki thought her heart had stopped.

  
  


The man was very tall and guess what he looked just like Yuu.

  
  


He had the exact same features. Every little detail was like Yuu's even his accent.

  
  


"Yuu...?" whispered Miki under her breath as Tenshi began to squirm restlessly in her arms.

  
  


"Come on let me walk you home." replied the stranger. 

  
  


She didn't know this man or were he had came from but something inside her trusted him.

  
  


The man stuck his hand out towards Miki's.

  
  


"You coming?" he asked politely. 

  
  


"Sure..." she replied.

  
  


She placed her hand in his. She thought she had touched those same hands before. I mean Yuu was dead this was not Yuu!

  
  


He lifted her up as she held Tenshi close to her to keep her warm.

  
  


"Here take my coat." he replied as he draped it across her shoulders.

  
  


This man she'd just met was being very polite to her and she didn't even know a thing about him.

  
  


"Cute kid." he replied as he admired a sleeping Tenshi.

  
  


"Thanks... She's my daughter. I just had her last night." she replied as she looked down at the little baby that's head barely peeped out of the blankets.

  
  


"Then what are you doing all the way out here on such a snowy night." replied the man.

  
  


"Nothing... Got lost." she said as she made up something quickly not wanting to go into major detail of what had happened earlier.

  
  


"Were's your husband?" replied the man.

  
  


"He died a month ago." she replied as she looked down.

  
  


"I'm sorry to hear that." he said as he looked down.

  
  


The rest of the walk was silent.

  
  


"This your house?" he asked as he pointed at her house.

  
  


"Yes... How did you know?" she questioned him.

  
  


"Lucky guess." he replied giving her sarcastic smile that almost reminded her of Yuu's smile.

  
  


He walked her to the door.

  
  


She smiled.

  
  


"Thanks." she replied.

  
  


"Anytime." he replied as he walked off.

  
  


"Hey what's your name!?" yelled out Miki.

  
  


"Oh you know me very well Miki Matsuura." he replied with a gleam in his eye and when she turned her head back around he was nowhere in sight. How weird and how did he know her name!? 

  
  


She walked inside and put Tenshi to bed in her little cradle Yuu had made for her himself.

  
  


She then noticed Meiko had left a million messages on her answering machine but she'd call her tomorrow because it was getting late.

  
  


She lied down in bed and kept wondering who that strange guy who looked so much like Yuu could be and then she fell asleep wondering about this great mystery. 


	5. Hanging by a Moment

"It was just so weird Meiko the guy looked so much like Yuu..." replied Miki into the receiver as she sat in her comfortable fetal position on the couch.

  
  


"Well you can't trust everyone Miki-chan..." replied Meiko in a concerned tone.

  
  


"I mean this guy could be some kind of rapist or something." proclaimed Meiko.

  
  


"I don't know but when he held my hand it felt like it was Yuu's." replied Miki as she sighed passionately as she let his name escape her lips.

  
  


"Just be careful Miki-chan... You have a baby now and it's high time you start thinking of Tenshi-chan's well being along with your own. Yuu would've wanted it that way." proclaimed Meiko.

  
  


"Ok..." replied Miki as she sighed.

  
  


"Miki-Chan I have to go to work ,but if you need anything just call me on my cell." replied Meiko.

  
  


"Alright I will." replied Miki.

  
  


"Ok I love you Miki-chan." replied Meiko.

  
  


"Love you to Meiko." replied Miki as she hung up the phone.

  
  


Miki sighed as she decided to check on Tenshi. She tiptoed quietly up the stairs and peeped in on her little one. She looked over in the crib as she seen Tenshi curled up in a little ball as she clutched the little blanket to her chest as if she was protecting it. She smiled and lightly kissed her forehead affectionately. She quietly tiptoed out of the room and quietly closed the door.

  
  


Miki then decided she might go outside for a while so she quickly bundled up and walked outside. She took in the frost bit air and she then softly gazed at the mist of air in front of her. She then looked upon the white vast wonderland in her back yard. Suddenly as she had decided that the experience with that guy was probably just a dream. Yuu was dead and he wasn't coming back and she was foolish to think that he was. 

  
  


"Hey what are you doing just standing there?" said a voice that cut right through Miki's soul. The voice of Yuu and when she looked out there was the guy she'd met the night before skating on her pond.

  
  


"Hey what are you doing on my property!?" demanded Miki furiously as she placed her hands on her hips.

  
  


"Well no one seemed to have been taking advantage of this very nice skating spot so I didn't think you'd mind. Care to join me?" he replied as he grinned.

  
  


His grin reminded her so much of Yuu's grin and before she even thought about skating with this guy something inside her made her reply.

  
  


"Yes let me go get my skates." she quickly came out of the house and darted onto the ice and began to slip and slide and the mysterious man grabbed her hands and pulled her forward.

  
  


"Hey gotta be careful." he replied in a concerned tone.

  
  


"Yeah sorry I'm such a klutz." she said laughing and blushing.

  
  


"Here let me show you." he replied as he began to lead her step by step in a slow motion. Then memories of Yuu flooded back into her mind. Her and Yuu would always skate on their little pond every winter.

  
  


:::Flash Back:::

  
  


"Come on you can do it." replied Yuu as he led Miki in a gently waltz along the ice.

  
  


"Whoa! I'm gonna fall!" yelled out Miki sacredly as she began to slip and slide.

  
  


"Hey just take it easy." replied Yuu as he grabbed onto her and showed her how.

  
  


"Wow I'm doing it!" replied Miki very proud of herself as she skated on the ice firmly holding her balance and then she was caught off guard and fell onto the ice.

  
  


"Man Miki your such a klutz." laughed Yuu as he skated around her.

  
  


"Oh is that so?" replied Miki as she grabbed Yuu before he could say anything he had fallen beside Miki.

  
  


"Whose the klutz now?" laughed Miki.

  
  


"Were both klutzes aren't we?" he laughed.

  
  


"Yeah we are." laughed Miki as Yuu held her close to him.

  
  


"I love you Miki-chan" replied Yuu.

  
  


"I love you to Yuu." replied Miki as she snuggled into him as the snow fell.

  
  


:::End of Flashback:::

  
  


"Hey you ok?" replied the mysterious guy.

  
  


"Yeah I'm fine." she replied as he led her once again on the ice.

  
  


Soon she felt him drawing her closer and before she knew it he was kissing her. This kiss was Yuu's kiss. The moment seemed to last forever as she let him kiss her and when she felt him draw away she opened her eyes. He was gone. The only thing that remained was falling snow.

  
  


Maybe it had all been a dream... She didn't know. She looked up into the now grey sky as the snow fell hanging by a moment.


	6. Angels watching over you

  
  


Time flowed by freely and Miki never seen the beloved face of the mysterious man that was identical to Yuu for nearly three whole years. She had put it behind her and had went on with her life. Right now she sat on the couch going through the bills and suddenly the sound of a little girl of about three filled the room.

  
  


"Mommy look!" yelled out the brown pig-tailed toddler as she waddled into the room holding up a scribbled piece of paper very proud of her creation like it was a work of art.

  
  


Miki put down the bill she was holding and adjusted her glasses as she scooped the child into her arms and let her set comfortably onto her leg. 

  
  


"What have you got here?" added Miki.

  
  


"It's a rainbow!" she said excitedly as she fidgeted on her leg.

  
  


Miki very content with herself at the moment studied the picture carefully. There was a rainbow and under it stood three people. One which she knew was herself the other her daughter and then her eyes caught a glimpse of the man beside Tenshi. She traced her eyes very carefully over it.

  
  


"Who's this dear?" she asked as she pointed to the male figure.

  
  


"That's daddy!" said Tenshi happily.

  
  


Tenshi had a picture of her daddy that Miki had given to her because she would always take it off the table and look at it so Miki just gave to her after she seen how much she adored it. She kept under her pillow for safe keeping and would always look at it until she fell asleep. 

  
  


Miki thought she was going to cry as she put the picture down and let tears escape her eyes as tiny beads of water dotted the picture.

  
  


"Why you cry mommy?" asked Tenshi innocently as she looked at Miki in a confused manner.

  
  


"It's just I miss daddy so much." said Miki as she wrapped her arms around Tenshi's small body and hugged her tightly.

  
  


Soon Miki ended the hug and Tenshi looked up at her with big brown eyes.

  
  


"But Daddy is here!" said Tenshi.

  
  


Miki starred at her very puzzled.

  
  


"What are you talking about sweetie?" asked Miki as she looked down at Tenshi. She probably figured this was another one of her silly childish games she had made up to try and jumble her brain with. 

  
  


"Daddy's alive." replied Tenshi.

  
  


"He's dead sweetie and he's never coming back." replied Miki bitterly as she gazed at Tenshi coldly. She felt pain and agony feel her heart.

  
  


Tenshi looked at her innocently.

  
  


"Daddy's alive!" yelled Tenshi.

  
  


"No he's not Tenshi! You're daddy's dead and he's never coming back! Do you understand me!?" replied Miki as she shook Tenshi violently. 

  
  


Tenshi's eyes began to water as she began to cry.

  
  


"You're mean mommy!" cried out Tenshi as she jumped out of Miki's arms and ran out of the living room and a few moments later she heard a door slam and Tenshi's loud sobs fill the air.

  
  


Miki felt herself crying as she fell down on her knees crying uncontrollably. So she was mean... Since Yuu had left emotions from all those years were left bottled up inside her soul ,and on occasions like this she would release many of those emotions on the people she loved. Sometimes she would even become violet and abusive ,and it was all Yuu's fault... He had left her and when he had left part of her heart had went with him.

  
  


"You know a pretty girl like you shouldn't cry." replied a familiar voice.

  
  


"Yuu..." Miki breathed silently to herself.

  
  


She opened her tears gazed eyes as her vision became blurred as she knew she seen Yuu leaning up against a wall gazing at her.

  
  


"Who are you!?" Miki stammered as she got up and almost fell backwards.

  
  


"I wonder Miki... Who am I?" he said as he curled a smile.

  
  


She gazed at him as he came closer to her and tilted her chin up towards his brown eyes.

  
  


"It's me Yuu." he replied as he looked her straight in the eyes and then she thought she would scream. Her emotions began to run wild in all directions...Was she going crazy? Could this be Yuu!? Was Yuu back from the dead!? 

  
  


He just smiled at her and embraced her body in his arms as he eloped her in a deep heart-warming kiss. She thought her heart had melted and would seep through her skin at any moment as he kissed her. This was Yuu and no one else ,and he had come back for her. Suddenly she opened her eyes and their eyes locked as well as their hearts. Her heart had fallen in love with him all over again. Yuu was back and she wasn't letting her leave him again.

  
  


:::Later that Night:::

  
  


Miki slept soundly in her bed as Yuu gently kissed her forehead softly. He gazed at her for a long moment as she slept peacefully and his heart cried out to her because he didn't want to leave her like this again ,but he knew he had to because his time on Earth had been cut short and he'd already had spent a long time here to start with. To long actually. He was lucky he was even allowed to get to see Miki. He had already broken who knows how many rules by doing this ,but he didn't care. He missed Miki. She had been his life and he wanted her to be apart of his new life to ,but he knew it wasn't her time. Maybe soon enough , but he knew she had a daughter to think about and that would be selfish of him to want her to be with him now. Maybe soon ,but not now. Miki deserved to live life to the fullest until it was time. It wouldn't be to much longer now. The day would soon come when they would never be apart again ,but just what day was that? Yuu didn't know and he wasn't going to batter his brain by trying to figure it out either. He walked over to her bedside and gently whispered in her ear.

  
  


"Miki please be strong and take care of our baby... Please do it for me. I love you both and someday we'll be together again. I promise but for now please be happy and take care of Tenshi... If you do it for anybody do it for me ,and remember I love you both and I'm always with you." he replied as he moved away from her bed and gazed at her one last time before disappearing into the moonlight. 

  
  


OCC: Spooky eh? Well no more happy parts for awhile. I hope you liked this chapter and stay in tune for the next one. ~Anjyu


	7. A day when the sun didn't shine

Miki woke up the next morning to hear the sound of the phone ringing. She then yelled out to no one in particular.

  
  


"I'm coming...I'm coming! Just hold on!" she yelled out in a very annoyed tone.

  
  


She walked down the hallway and tiredly picked up the phone.

  
  


"Hello?" she replied tiredly into the phone.

  
  


"Miki... It's Meiko..." replied a frantic and scared sounding Meiko into the phone.

  
  


"What is it Meiko-chan?" asked Miki very worriedly.

  
  


"Miki... Miwa has-" her voice then broke off as she choked out in sobs.

  
  


"He's what Meiko-chan?" asked Miki in a now very concerned tone.

  
  


"He's had a heart attack..." she said as she began to bawl madly.

  
  


"Oh...Don't worry Meiko-chan I'll be right over..." replied Miki as she hurriedly let Meiko go and tried to get dressed. Suddenly she noticed that Yuu was gone... Her heart filled with so much agony and hurt but she didn't have time to worry about that... She had to get to Meiko's very quickly. Miki went to the bathroom and attempted to very quickly brush the frizz and rats out of her hair but that attempt didn't go so well. She brushed her teeth quickly and frantically. She dabbed no makeup on her face ,nor did she take anymore time to primp. She ran to her bedroom and took out some red sweat pants and a green sweater not caring if she matched or not. She then walked upstairs and opened Tenshi's door to see that her daughter was still sound asleep and it was way to early to wake her so she decided to call a neighbor to come over and watch her for a while until she could come home and tend to her herself. So she quickly called the neighbor and made plans with them , and they said they'd be over shortly. She grabbed her keys and her purse and headed out the door and got in her car and quickly drove off to meet Meiko.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Miki sat with a bawling Meiko in the waiting room of the hospital where she had not visited in nearly three years since she had Tenshi. She didn't like it much either because it had to many painful and foul memories of Yuu in it... Plus the grieving pain of having a fatherless child. Miki tried to calm Meiko by patting her back gently and repeating the phrase 

  
  


"Shh.....It's gonna be ok." over and over.

  
  


Meiko then began to talk between cries.

  
  


"They said he was stressing himself way to hard at work and I knew he was but I didn't even try or consider stopping him from doing what he loved... because he took so much pride in it and it seemed wrong to tell him to ease up and break himself from it a while... ,but maybe if I had this wouldn't have happened...It's all my fault." she said as she broke down crying again.

  
  


"Shh...Hush up Meiko you're being silly...It's not your fault that any of this happened! You had no idea he was stressing himself out so much..." she replied tilting Meiko's chin up to meet her eyes. Meiko tried to push back the tears as she looked at Miki very sadly.

  
  


"But-" Meiko tried to cut in but Miki stopped her.

  
  


"But nothing...Miwa is going to be fine... He's always been fine." replied Miki as she looked sternly into the eyes of her best friend. 

  
  


"You're right Miki-chan... I can't lose hope." proclaimed Meiko as she smiled through all her tears.

  
  


"That's the old Meiko I know." replied Miki as she gently hugged her friend and suddenly the door opened and there stood a tall middle-aged man with slightly graying hair in a white coat.

  
  


"Is there anyone here by the name of Meiko?" replied the doctor and Meiko then jumped up excitedly as her lips quivered and then replied.

  
  


"I'm her!" she exclaimed nervously.

  
  


"Well we have your husbands results and they are quiet well..." announced the doctor as Meikos heart filled with relief.

  
  


"Well is he going to be ok!?" questioned Meiko.

  
  


"Yes he's perfectly fine... It was only a mild heart attack...He should be his old self in a couple of weeks but he will have to be put on proper medication and rest up..." replied the doctor.

  
  


"May I see him!?" she questioned excitedly. 

  
  


"Why yes of course..." replied the doctor.

  
  


"Follow me..." he announced but suddenly a nurse looked at Miki and called to her.

  
  


"Miss Matsuura you have a call on line one." replied the nurse.

  
  


"Ok just hold on." she announced and then she turned to Meiko.

"Meiko-chan I will be there in a few minutes I have a phone call." she explained to her friend.

  
  


"Ok that's fine just take your time.." replied Meiko as she followed the doctor down the hall to her husbands room.

  
  


Suddenly Miki approached the desk and the nurse handed her the phone and she spoke in the receiver.

  
  


"Hello?" she replied into the phone.

  
  


"Miki...This is your neighbor Mrs. Yoshino... When I got here this morning about thirty minutes after you called... I went up to your daughters room to check on her but she was gone...I've looked everywhere... She's nowhere to be found." replied the neighbor as she broke out in tears.

  
  


"Just stay there I'll be right over!" she replied and quickly hung up the phone in much shock and worriment.

  
  


"Please tell Meiko there's an emergency at home and tell her I'll call her later but I have to go!" she explained to the nurse as she rushed out of the Hospital.


	8. Push away the Pain

********Miki drove up into her small vacant driveway as she jumped out of the car to see two police cars parked outside her house. She quickly ran past the flashing blockade of red ,and blue lights as she opened the front door to see Miss.Yoshino setting at her small table choking out random words in between sobs while she talked to the police. She suddenly looked at the two policeman who's eyes met her own ,and suddenly one looked very familiar... It was Ginta!

"Miki is that you?" questioned the tall muscular black haired man as his eyes met Miki's.

"Yes! Is that you Ginta!?" questioned Miki as her heart started to beat with excitement as she looked upon his familiar face.

"Yea it is..." he replied as gentle blue eyes played upon her face.

"Hey...We'll talk later Miki ,but for now we need to talk about this ,and straighten out the facts."he added.

"Ok..." replied Miki as she sat down beside Ms. Yoshino.

"What time did you leave the house this morning?" asked Ginta.

"Umm about 6:30 I believe." answered Miki.

"Did you call this woman to come to your house?" he said asking a second question.

"Yes..." replied Miki.

"Mam what time did you reach the house?" asked Ginta Wearily.

"7:00..." replied Miss. Yoshino.

"Did you see anyone suspicious looking lurking around the premises before you left Miki?" asked Ginta.

"No...I wasn't really paying attention ,because I was in a hurry." she answered while sighing.

"Alright...Well I believe that's all we need to ask you...We'll take this investigation further momentarily... Miss.Yoshino it's probably best if you go back home...Miki you need to come with us. There's no use for us to be looking around here anymore. We'll find her...Indeed we will ,because there's no way a three year old could've gotten very far." added Ginta as we soon got to work on finding my little Tenshi...

"Mommy hates me...I just know she does..." replied a little girl as she stumbled through the wood as she fell in a pile of brush to weak to go on anymore. She then began to shiver as the sun started to set.

"I'm so cold...If only I could be home in my warm blankie..." she replied as she wearily closed her eyes to meet a restless dreamless sleep.

"I must stay warm..." she sighed to herself mumbling useless nothings while trying to fight sleep.

Suddenly to warm loving arms embraced her tiny body.

"Shh... It's ok daddy's got you..." replied the tall muscular figure.

"Dada is that you?" asked Tenshi.

"Yea it's me...Daddy's got you ,and he's going to keep you warm." replied Yuu as he cradled her in his arms.

"I love you dada..." added the little girl as she soon started to doze off to sleep while he rocked her in his arms.

"Tenshi!" called out Miki into the darkness as Ginta followed not to far behind her.

"Hey Miki maybe we should resume our search in the morning...It's nearly 11:30 ,and we've been looking all day..." suggested Ginta.

"No not until we find my baby!" yelled out Miki with determination.

"Ok Miki ,but you look tired...." added Ginta.

"No! You just don't understand Ginta! She's my only one... I lost Yuu ,and I'm not going to lose her!" yelled out Miki back to Ginta.

"Actually I do..." replied Ginta in a quiet tone.

"How can you possibly understand what I've been through these past three years!?" cried out Miki with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't forget Miki I feel in love to...I had a son ,and I lost them both in a car crash..." replied Ginta sadly.

"Arimi's dead!?" asked a shocked Miki as her heart nearly beat out of her chest.

"Yea she's been gone nearly two years now..." added Ginta sadly.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea..." replied Miki as she looked down.

"Well now you do...At least you still have your little one... I not only lost the love of my life ,but my only son as well..." he replied as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"I'm so sorry..." replied Miki.

"It's fine let's just go on..." added Ginta.

As they walked on Miki called Tenshi's name out again.

Suddenly Tenshi opened her eyes to find a large brown coat over her.

"Mommy?" questioned Tenshi quietly to herself until she finally figured out what was going on.

Suddenly Tenshi jumped up as she heard the dogs ,and seen the flashing lights.

"Momma!" yelled out Tenshi as she ran into the familiar feeling of warm loving arms.

"Tenshi! I've been so worried about you!" yelled out Miki as she squeezed her little one tightly in embrace.

Tenshi then stared blankly at her.

"I thought you hated me that's why I ran away..." replied Tenshi quietly.

Miki then remembering the fight they had the day before looked blankly at Tenshi.

"No... I love you...You're my baby..." added Miki.

"You're not mad at me?" asked Tenshi innocently.

"No...not at all..." smiled Miki.

Ginta then smiled to himself.

"Mommy Dada came ,and kept me warm..." explained Tenshi.

"He did?" questioned Miki to herself.

"Yes he did..." answered Tenshi back to her. Miki then smiled to herself. So he was watching over Tenshi after all. She had nothing to worry about all along, because wherever she they went he would always be there with them.

"Come on we better go it's late." replied Ginta as he led them back to the cop car.Neither of them noticed the moonlight casting a glow upon the brown coat.

Miki gently tucked in a sleeping Tenshi into her warm bed ,and then met Ginta at the door.

"Miki...I've been meaning to ask you out sometime...Would you like to go out this weekend?" asked Ginta shyly as he looked at the ground.

"I'd love to..." replied Miki sweetly.

"Good ,because I really want to spend more time with you..." he chirped as he gently kissed her lips before walking off rather quickly getting into his car.

"I'll pick you up at seven Friday then!" he replied before he drove off before Miki could say anything as she stood there awe struck as she placed a hand on her hot cheek.

She wasn't expecting that ,and the feelings she had for Ginta that had been locked up all those years had just been released once again...Again to flourish ,and bring her joy ,and fill her empty broken heart with love...


	9. Love in Different Places

Friday night came by rather quickly ,and Miki had almost put it off ,but now she had retreated to her vanity mirror applying her makeup ,and humming a sweet tune to herself. She didn't think she'd ever been this happy in years.  
  
"Mommy you look beautiful!" smiled Tenshi as she averted her gaze to her now well dressed mother as she bounced up ,and down on the bed giggling ,and looking at her mother in awe.  
  
"Why you're such a little darling Tenshi-chan!" smiled Miki as she picked up Tenshi ,and spun her around rather quickly.  
  
Tenshi just giggled ,and smiled.  
  
"Now you be good for Mrs. Yoshino alright?" Miki informed Tenshi as she picked her up ,and walked downstairs to see Mrs. Yoshino already a seated at the table drinking her afternoon tea ,and she just smiled when she saw Miki.  
  
"All Miki dear you look absolutely gorgeous!" smiled Mrs. Yoshino as she admired Miki's quaint beauty. Miki had on a blue dress that flowed past her ankles ,and clung to her ,and her crimped hair flowed past her shoulders as her milky white skin faintly glowed in the fluorescent light.  
  
"My mommy looks like a princess!" bragged Tenshi as she hugged the middle-aged woman.  
  
"Why yes she does… Miki it's so good to see you this happy it makes me almost want to cry…" smiled Mrs. Yoshino as she wiped tears of happiness from her eyes.  
  
"Aw thanks…" smiled Miki as she hugged Mrs. Yoshino.  
  
"I hope you have a good time ,and I promise little Tenshi will be in bed by 8:00 at least ,but for now were going to go watch my soaps." she informed Miki ,and smiled.   
  
"No you promised me that I could watch Castle in the Sky!" pouted Tenshi as she stuck out her lip ,and a melancholy look played upon her features.   
  
"Al right dear I guess we can…I'll just call Tanji ,and have him tape them for me." she smiled.  
  
"Yay!" yelled Tenshi excitedly.  
  
"Have a good time Miki dear I've got everything under control here!" Mrs. Yoshino assured her.  
  
"Goodbye you two!" she called out ,and before she could hear another response she heard Ginta pull up in the drive. She walked outside ,and Ginta got out of his car.  
  
"Hey Miki wow you look incredible!…" replied Ginta speechless as Miki's brilliant new look blew his breathe away. She just looked at him shyly.  
  
"Thanks…" she blushed ,and before she could say another word Ginta gently took her arm ,and led her to red sports convertible.   
  
"So where are we going?" questioned Miki as she fastened her seatbelt.  
  
"It's a surprise." he smiled.  
  
"What kind of surprise?" Miki questioned him as she twirled a piece of lose hair around her finger.  
  
"If I told you then I'd spoil the surprise." he let out a smirk ,and gently nudged Miki's arm ,and she just smiled. It'd been a long time since she had smiled before. Yuu was usually the only one who made her smile.  
  
::::The Surprise::::  
  
Soon Ginta parked the car in the most fanciest restaurant in all of down-town Tokyo ever.  
  
"How in the-" ,but Ginta quickly cut her off.  
  
"Well my salary's really good ,and I would give no less to a woman as grand as you Miki." he smiled as he helped her out of the car ,and his comment only left her heart in a flutter.  
  
They soon came to the entrance.  
  
"Hello Madam… Monsieur… May I get you a table?" asked the waiter.  
  
"Yes in the east wing good sir." replied Ginta as he gtave orders to the waiter.  
  
"Right this way sir…" replied the waiter as he led them to their seats.  
  
Miki stared at all the people in awe as she passed them. Many of them had dressed in their fanciest attires which made Miki feel like she was wearing a rag. Many of Japan's most famous stars dined here daily ,and for Miki to actually to be able to come here made her feel like a queen. The feelings ,and the thoughts that flooded her mind left her flabbergasted. When they finally reached their table the waiter pulled out a seat for Miki ,and left them to their selves so they could decide what they wanted to eat. Ginta flipped through the menu while Miki didn't even touch hers ,but only looked out at the huge glass window that was beside her. She could see the stars glow brightly above her ,and she could also see the nighttime version of a sky lit Tokyo. Cars passed by on the main streets below. Miki had discerned that they must be at least 200 feet in the air on the highest floor of the restaurant ,and the view Miki seen was absolutely remarkable to her. All of a sudden she was pulled out of her childish little world of fairytales ,and dreams when Ginta asked her what she wanted to eat.   
  
"What would you like Miki?" he asked her again ,and Miki finally averted her gaze towards his eyes.  
  
"Um I don't know whatever you're getting will be just fine ,and I'll take a water to drink." she smiled as she averted her gaze back to the balcony as the waiter returned ,and Ginta gave the man their orders.  
  
"So Miki what's on your mind?" asked Ginta as a calm look played upon his face as he averted his gaze towards Miki after the Waiter had went to fetch their orders.  
  
"Just how great this night has been ,and how beautiful the view is all the way up here… I mean it just takes your breath away." Miki explained then gave Ginta a small flirtish smile.  
  
"Yea just like you Miki… You take my breath away…" he added as he gazed at her softly. Miki almost felt her heart beat out of her chest right then ,and her mouth went dry ,and no words could be spoken to return his comment. Suddenly the food was there ,and they both ate in silence. Miki ate some really fancy tortilla wrap full of some chicken ,and other random vegetables ,and drank her water. When they were done Ginta opened her car door ,and they drove out of the parking lot.  
  
"This was really a nice thing for you to do for me Ginta-san… I really appreciate it. It made me really happy." smiled Miki.  
  
"No problem…Anything for an old friend." he smiled ,and then turned the radio on ,and the song that played made Miki's heartbreak ,and she soon burst into tears. It was the song You ,and her had danced to on their wedding day.  
  
"Why Miki what's wrong!?" questioned Ginta as he pulled up in Miki's driveway ,and quickly turned off the radio so he wouldn't upset her anymore.  
  
"It's just that-that- was me ,and Yuu's song!" she cried out as fresh tears rolled down her face.  
  
"Oh Miki I'm sorry… I had no idea ,but cheer up… Yuu would want you to be happy not crying like this…" he said as his eyes got rather serious as he looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Miki there's something that I want to tell you… You may not be ready right now ,but I really do love you… I've never really gotten over you ,and to tell you the truth I'd die for you…Will you just please think about this… Will you marry me…I really want to be apart of you ,and Tenshi's lives…Let's start over Miki ,and live happily ever after…" he added ,and then he kissed her ,and he just left her speechless.  
  
"I have to go!" she added as she pulled away from the kiss flabbergasted ,and she jumped out of the car before Ginta could say another word ,and walked inside ,and threw her keys on the table her heart nearly beating out of her chest.  
  
She hazily walked into the living room to see Mrs. Yoshino ,and Tenshi asleep on the couch so she covered them up with a blanket ,and turned off the muted "Castle in the Sky" video ,and went to bed herself rehearsing everything that had happened within her mind as she met a restless empty dreamless sleep.  
  
Ginta sighed as he rolled over in his sleep mumbling useless things to himself. 'I'm so stupid for doing that!' he thought over ,and over to himself as the weight of foolishness weighed upon his heart the fear that hr might have drove Miki away… His emotions truly had got the best of him that day ,but things would turn out well soon enough for the two star crossed lovers.  
  
Author's Note-Well I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I have so many stories to finish that it isn't even funny! Such a turn around for Miki right? What will she say to Ginta once she speaks to him again? Read the next chapter to find out! Anjyu 


	10. A Heart's Second Chance

**Miki woke up the next day to have Tenshi tugging at her hair.**

"**Mommy did you have a good time with that nice man last night?" squealed Tenshi excitedly. **

"**Tenshi...Mommy is sleepy..." Miki moaned turning over.**

"**Come on mommy tell me!" Tenshi begged as she crawled on top of Miki and began bouncing up and down on top of her.**

"**All right! All right!" Miki mumbled as she sit up and rubbed her eyes. Tenshi just looked up at her with big brown eyes full of anticipation.**

"**I did have a nice time with Ginta, but we are just friends okay?" she said trying to explain to a three year old in the best way possible.**

"**Well you should go see him because he's downstairs!" laughed Tenshi as she hoped up and ran out of the room.**

"**Tenshi!" Miki called after her as she got up and ran after her.**

"**Ginta I-" she said becoming quiet embarrassed as she remembered how horrible the mornings made her look. Ginta looked rather handsome though as she noticed him dressed in uniform with a new morning clean shave.**

"**I'm sorry for barging in Miki, but I just had to see you and talk things over..." Ginta sighed.**

"**I see..." Miki said crossing her arms under her breast carelessly. **

"**If you don't ever want to talk to me again, then I understand...No hard feelings..." Ginta said as he headed for the door.**

"**Ginta wait!" Miki called after him.**

**Ginta slowly turned around to face Miki, "Yes?" he replied.**

"**Let me clean up and make you some coffee, and then we can talk...Will that be ok?" she offered. **

"**Yes that will be fine..." he said rather relievedly.**

**Tenshi watched Saturday morning cartoons while Ginta sat in the kitchen as he watched Miki intently brew his coffee.**

"**Do you like sugar or cream?" Miki asked.**

"**Yeah both will be fine." he smiled.**

"**Be careful it's hot." she warned him as she sit it down in front of him and then sat down herself.**

"**Thank you." he said smiling as he took a long sip of it and sighed.**

"**Is it okay?" Miki asked him.**

"**Yeah it's great." he said reassuring her.**

"**Good." she said smiling as she took a sip of her own and said nothing more.**

"**Miki I just wanted to apologize to you last night...I was way too forward with my feelings, so I want to make it up to you...I want us to start over and see where it takes us that is if you'll have me." he breathed.**

"**I'd like that." she said smiling.**

"**You would?" asked Ginta heart pounding.**

"**Very much..." she replied.**

"**Then where do we go from here?" she asked him.**

"**Why don't we start where we are right now? Tell me everything Miki...I want to know everything about you and your daughter. Tell me what I've missed..." he breathed.**

"**If I tell you everything, then you must tell me everything about you as well." she told him.**

"**Deal..." Ginta nodded.**

**She sighed as she looked at that man in front of her. She had never told anyone the whole story before, but it was only fair if they were going to be together that he _know _everything.**

"**Yuu and I got married after college...We were married for only two years before I got pregnant with Tenshi...He died a month before she was born...I have raised her all alone for the past three years, and I have not been with another man since Yuu died...I could never bring myself to do that to him..." she sighed.**

"**Miki don't get mad at me for saying this, but I think it's time you let yourself be happy again...Think of what's best for you and your daughter. Yuu would have wanted you both to be happy..." he told her.**

"**You're exactly right, but I don't know how to be happy..." Miki said as she cried into her hands.**

"**Shh...Shh..." Ginta said as he wrapped his arms around her.**

"**I'm not going anywhere Miki...I want to be here for both of you..." he whispered softly into her ear as he let her cry and let herself cry, she did. On that day Miki started to let herself heal one piece at a time as she let Ginta hold her there in the security of his arms.**


	11. Uninvited Guest

Ever since that day in the kitchen when Miki had told Ginta everything that had been weighing on her heart, nothing had been the same. Miki never saw Yuu anymore, and she had began to believe it had all been a figment of her imagination. Spring turned into summer and summer into fall and so on and so forth. Miki couldn't believe this day had actually came.

Ginta had only proposed six months ago, but she didn't want to wait any longer. She wanted to marry him as soon as possible. He had been the best thing that could have ever happened to her and Tenshi after Yuu had passed. Ginta had had a crush on her ever since highschool, and he had lost a spouse as well.

Who else could better relate to her pain than he? Miki looked at her reflection in the large vanity mirror as Meiko zipped up her wedding dress.

"You look beautiful Miki. I'm so happy for you!" congratulated Meiko her maid of honor as she hugged her gently as not to mess up her hair.

"Me too." Miki said smiling at the middle-aged woman in the mirror. Suddenly a little girl with flowers in her hair skipped into the dressing room.

"Mommy you look so pretty!" Tenshi squealed as she hugged her mother tightly. Tenshi was now six years old. She had gotten taller and with each passing day Miki saw more of her father in her than ever before. It made her want to cry, but it made her happy as well. It made her feel that she would always have a piece of him wherever she went when she looked at Tenshi.

"Well you should be getting ready Miki. It's almost time." Meiko announced as she led Miki out of the dressing room with Tenshi bouncing along in front of them. Before Miki left she took one last glance in the mirror and thought she saw a smiling male figure looking at her, but she looked back and he was gone. Her mind must be playing tricks on her again she thought.

~*~

Miki smelt the strong aroma of jasmine and lilies in the air. Suddenly the wedding march began to play, and the French doors were swung open to reveal a beautiful red carpet with soft pink flower petals scattered along it. She smiled as she held her banquet of flowers close to her chest as she looked at the man in front of her. She slowly began to walk down the aisle until she finally stood to face him in front of the altar.

"You look beautiful." Ginta whispered.

"Thank you." Miki mouthed back as the priest began to speak. They said their vows and kissed each other passionately as bird food and rice were thrown at them as they exited the church. Their wedding had been small but elaborate. Their reception was being held in a nearby club uptown for only people with invites. Ginta had been good friends with the club owner, so had let them rent the club for free as a wedding present. Mrs. Yoshino would be watching Tenshi for the week she and Ginta would honeymoon. Tenshi had already gone with her before they left for the club. Ginta and Miki entered the club arm in arm as they were greeted with whistles and shouts of congratulations.

~*~

Miki sipped her martini as everyone danced the night away. She had already danced with nearly everyone in the room at least once and her feet had began to hurt, so she decided to finally sit down and take a load off as she had herself a drink.

"Man this place is off the hook!" Meiko laughed half drunk as she threw her arm around Miki and pulled her close hiccuping loudly.

"Hey lets do the macorana!" she heard some guy yell out.

"Oh I wanna do the macorana!" squealed Meiko as she left Miki behind to herself. She laughed as Meiko threw off her heels and got on top of the table and began to dance. Bystanders began to whistle as her shirt went flying, that is until Miwa picked up his drunk wife and flung her over his shoulder.

"You're no fun!" Meiko wined as she beat Miwa's back with her fists.

"I think she's had enough." Miwa laughed as he took Meiko to the back room to sober up.

Miki smiled as she seen Ginta on the other side of the club dancing the macorana with all he had with the guys cheering him on. He winked at her when he saw her look in his direction. She laughed as she pointed to the door to signal she was going out for some fresh air.

Miki stretched her arms out wide as she felt the cool brisk night air hit her skin. The moon was full and bright, and the stars all twinkled as if they were greeting her. She smiled as she began to hum to herself a simple tune. She soon began to dance until she heard someone very familiars voice.

"You dance beautifully my dear." the voice said. She spun around startled to see Yuu in front of her.

"Yuu is that you?" Miki asked as she looked at him hard.

"Of course. I couldn't miss your big day!" Yuu laughed as he walked around her.

"That was you in the dressing room with me wasn't it!" Miki remarked.

"Of course. I was watching you change!" he laughed.

Miki felt her cheeks becoming red with embarrassment, "Yuu I'm married now, you can't do that anymore!" she yelled.

"Yes, but you were mine first." he said as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Miki closed her eyes as she welcomed the kiss but when she opened them he was gone.

"Hey Miki what are you doing outside in the cold? You should get back inside." Ginta said as he came up beside her and led her back into the club. Miki couldn't help but look behind her before going back inside to see if he was still out there, but he wasn't. The only thing she saw were street lights. It was as if he had never even been there, but she swore he was.

Author's Note: I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I had a great idea and some time, so I did. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope to wrap this fic up soon!


End file.
